


Allergies

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Riki and Shulk get a line each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Vanea, Sharla, and Melia found themselves awoken by the sound of whispering.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Allergies

Vanea, Sharla, and Melia found themselves awoken by the sound of whispering. It was already hard for the non-Machina to sleep on Mechonis (to the point Riki slept on top of Reyn just to be able to get rest), so what was this all about…?

Sharla sat up first and saw Reyn, Dunban, and Fiora whispering in excitement with each other. She and Melia shared a look as Vanea started towards them, curiosity on her face. 

“What are you all speaking about?” She kept her voice quiet as she noticed Riki and Shulk were still fast asleep. “Is something the matter.”

“The opposite, actually…” Dunban chuckled as the other women made their way over. “Melia, Sharla, notice anything different?”

Sharla frowned, hand on her hip. “I’m not sure I can say I do…”

“Things seem… quieter, despite the three of you talking, I suppose.” Melia put a hand to her chin, frowning and just as confused.

Reyn pointed at Melia, a grin on his face. “Bingo.”

“Shulk’s usually snoring up a storm when he sleeps.” Fiora added on, finally explaining. “He has horrible allergies, you know. Makes him sneeze all the time, gives him those horrible eye bags, makes sleeping hard for him…”

“I really thought he was allergic to the entire Bionis, never got better, not even on Valak.” Reyn shook his head. “But we get here and boom! Nothing.”

“If it weren’t for our reasons for being here, I would almost expect him to want to move here.” Dunban chuckled, shaking his head. “This place is a wonderland for someone like Shulk.”

“I know, right?” Fiora giggled, patting his sleeping head. “He’s so peaceful like this…”

“I apologize, but…” Vanea shifted. “He’s so still, it makes me a bit uncomfortable. He sleeps as if he’s a corpse.”

“He just seems like a peaceful kid to me.” Sharla pat her arm, giving her a small arm. “We should take this small victory, anyway. Better than Riki complaining about how cold the floor is.”

“The Mechonis is cold and hard…” Fiora sighed, before looking at Reyn with a grin. “Good thing Reyn is warm and soft.”

Reyn groaned, shooting her a look. “The fuzzball could sleep on Sharla or Melia once and a while, too, you know…”

“But Riki chose you.” Melia tilted her head to the side. “His cuddles are the softest, Reyn, do you not enjoy them?”

“I mean, I do, but…” Reyn shook his head. “That’s not the point!”

“Reyn!” Dunban put a finger to his lips. “Quiet down before you wake up--”

“Mmm, is time for friends to move again…?”

“Huh…? Already…? But I was having such a nice dream…”

“--Riki and Shulk.”


End file.
